


Silver and Gold

by DarkNight86



Category: Power Rangers Beast Morphers
Genre: Maybe - Freeform, Misplaced Guilt, Multi, Turning evil, i don't know where this came from
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 04:52:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18423186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkNight86/pseuds/DarkNight86
Summary: Trying to stop Avatar Roxy and Blaze, Nate gets turned into an Avatar, will he help destroy the rangers or does he have something else up his sleeve.(as always, i suck at summaries)





	Silver and Gold

  


“What is that?” Devon asked walking into Nate's lab. Jumping Nate spun around Looking like a kid who had been caught with his hands in the cookie jar. But what had Devin so worried was not Nate but the the container he had sitting on his desk. The dark Purple liquid reminded him of the day they became rangers when Evox had infected it. Seeing the way Nate was trying to hid it he said. “Tell me that isn't what I think it is.”

“Yes it is.” Nate replied realizing there was no way out of it. Grabbing the container he held it up as he said. “I was able to extract a small amount of the infected Morph-X from the Morph-X infuser. I've been studying it in the hopes of creating a anti-virus to stop Evox if or when he returns.”

“In secret.” Devon stated as if he wasn't sure that was a good idea or not. “Have you had any luck?”

“Yes and no.” Nate replied setting the container down. Turning around he brought a a program before explaining. “the Virus inside the Morph-X is incomplete, which is why the Anti-virus I've com up with so far wont reverse the caused by the Evox virus.”

For a moment they were both quiet thinking about there Blaze and Roxy still laying dormant in another lab. “I have however been able to create a firewall that will prevent Evox from infecting the Morph-x towers. So it hasn't been a complete loss.”

“Okay then, but why are you doing this in secret?” Devon asked knowing that this was dangerous and hiding it only makes it worse.

“Because it's all my fault.” Nate replied facing his computer again. “I'm the one that created Morph-x, I'm the one that drew Evox here, if I hadn't done all of that Roxy and Blaze wouldn't be comatose right now. And you guys wouldn't be putting you lives in danger.”

“Okay, first of all. You figured out Morph-X, yes, but you don't control who seeks it or what they want to do with it. What you are doing is stopping Evox from misusing it.” Devon replied making the scientist look at him. “Second of all, Ravi and Zoey signed up for this. Sure Zoey didn't make it through the program the first time but not for a lack of trying. And I would have singed up it I had known there was a sigh up sheet. So you need to stop blaming your self for any of this.”

Taking a deep breath Devon wasn't sure the other man would listen to what he had just said, still he knew it was true. “Okay, I really don't think it's a good idea for you to work on this without telling anyone, but I wont say anything unless it becomes an issue. As long as you think about letting the commander Shaw know.”

“I'll think about it.” Nate replied looking a little worn. Watching Nate turn to go back to work Devon placed a hand on his shoulder stopping the man.

“You look like you need to rest.” Devon said noticing some dark lines under his eyes. “Maybe you should take the rest of the day off.”

“Yeah, maybe your right.” Nate replied looking a little off. “I just have to save some of this and lock up the infected sample.”

“Okay,” Devon replied leaving Nate's lab.

With Devon gone Nate did as he said saving all the work he had been doing. Then he grabbed the container of infected Morph-X and went over to a locked cabinet. Inside the cabinet sat a couple of cases that contained unfinished or dangerous projects, there was also a second door that contained an emergency device encase anything ever happened to him. Once everything was safely put away Nate locked everything up before heading home.

  


*****

  


Everything went to hell pretty quickly, Roxy had attacked one of the Morph-X tankers north of the town. Shortly after the rangers were sent out Blaze showed up attacking the new School they were using new Morph-x powered equipment to build. Then Just as they decided Zoey would handle Roxy while the guys handled Blaze, a gigadrone showed up to attack a Morph-X tower forcing Devon to take it on while Ravi dealt with Blaze.

The rangers were all having a hard time dealing with there opponents, Nate was trying to help but there wasn't much he could do. He was watching the monitors trying to spot weak points when he noticed something, Zoey and Ravi were fighting Robootrons but Roxy and Blaze were gone. Hitting the communicator he informed Commander Shaw. “Commander, Roxy and Blaze have disappeared from the monitors, there's a high likely hood that these attacks are cover for what ever there real plan is.”

“You may be right, but we cant let them get the Morph-X either.” Commander Shaw replied looking worried. “Try and locate the Avatars concentrate on Morph-X targets.”

A moment later the line was cut and he did as she instructed. Looking all over the city he tried to locate them but were coming up empty, then the worse thing that could have happened happened. He received an alarm alerting him to the fact that Blaze and Roxy were inside Grid Battle force. They had managed to bypass the main security system but his new Bio readers had picked them up thinking they were the real ones. Hurrying he contacted Commander Shaw. “Commander, the Avatars are here. They've gotten inside grid Battle force, it looks like there headed... there heading for the Morph room.”

That wasn't good. But why there, since the attack there its been sealed off, there isn't even a lot of Morph-X left there. It wouldn't be enough to help free Evox, unless. “Could they be after the teleporter you used to transport Evox to the other dimension?”

“Unlikely, the devices wouldn't have enough power left in them to revers the process, besides I had them move to a secure location.” Nate replied sighing. “I think they may want to create a new Avatar. I'm going to head down and do what I can to disable the Morph machine.”

Cutting the he didn't wait for her response but before he left the lab he thought of something. Grabbing a hidden drive from under his desk he took off hoping to beat Blaze and Roxy. Running he was able to make it to the Morph room and started working right away.

The first thing he did was upload the continence of the drive onto the computers before starting to disable the machine. However before he could get anything done he was grabbed from behind by a tendril. Being lifted up he was turned so he could see Roxy and Blaze standing there. Trying to break out of Roxy's grip Roxy mocked him. “Oh, looks like someone knew we were coming.”

“Just get rid of him.” Blaze replied as if he wasn't worth his time. “We need to find someone with the potential to match the rangers.”

“No.” Roxy replied grinning. “I say we use him.”

“Him.” Blaze laughed. “He couldn't fight his way out of a paper bag.”

“Well, you might be right about that.” She replied looking him over. “However, with someone of his intelligence we wouldn't need that worm Scrozzle.”

“That could be wroth it.” Blaze replied crossing his arms. “Fine go for it.”

The last thing Nate remembered was the being thrown into the Morph machine before being wrapped in energy.

  


*****

  


Standing around Blaze and Roxy waiting for the new Avatar who for some reason was still just standing there immobile. Finally Blaze got frustrated and complained. “What's wrong with him, we were awake instantly.”

“Maybe because your a simpleton.” The new Nate replied opening his eyes. Glaring at both of them he continued. “for someone with more then a few brain cells it takes longer to stabilize.”

Taking a few steps he looked around stopping he removed his glasses looking around again. Placing them down he didn't seem to need them any longer. Walking up to him Roxy told them. “Come on, we need to leave before were found.”

“No, I need to retrieve something form the lab.” Nate replied stopping them. Walking out of the Morph room they were able to get to the lab without the guards interference. Going over the cabinet he retrieved one of the cases before joining the other two Avatars.

A few moments later the doors opened and the ranger came in. Seeing each other everyone but Nate started getting ready to fight. However Nate stopped them putting a hand on Roxy's shoulder. “Now is not the time. Lets go.”

A moment later the three Avatars teleported away, and appeared in the Cyber Dimension. The moment they appeared Scrozzle was on them. “You Broke into Grid Battle force and all you walked away with was this weakling. You could have at least grabbed some Morph-X.”

Turning around Scrozzle started typing on his homemade control panel. Nate used this opportunity to draw a blaster out of the case he had been carrying and aimed it at the creeps head. Seeing the man freeze Nate asked him. “And why have they keep you around?”

“With out my tech and Knowledge you would all be stuck here.” Scrozzle replied sounding proud of himself.

“Okay, but why should we keep you around now?” Nate asked firing a shot just to the right of his head. “The only reason to keep you around is your familiarity with this dimension. So I would watch that attitude, your as disposable as the other two idiots.”

“Hey.” Roxy and Blaze both complained, but they were ignored them.

Grabbing the Case he had brought Nate took off to find a place to work saying. “Don't disturb me, and don't do anything stupid. In fact don't to anything I don't tell you.”

  


*****

  


Standing there the rangers looked down at the Sleeping Nate now in his own medical pod, none of them knew what to do. Evox now had Nate's Avatar on there side, they had no idea what havoc he would cause. Standing there Devon was bothered by something, Why would Nate even go to the Morph room in the fist place. It would have been easier to lock it down and call the guards.

Heading out into the lab the three of them looked around as if hoping to find answers, before they could come up with anything Commander Shaw entered the lab. “Rangers, we've had a massive set back today, without Nate well be at the disadvantage.”

Before they could respond a loud clanging noise. Looking around none of them could figure out what was causing it. Then one of the Cabinets burst open and a large silver beastbot stepped out. Getting ready to attack the rangers heard it speak. “Emergency prodigal engaged. Stag J. Beet online.”

“What is going on?” Commander Shaw asked looking at the beastbot she had never seen before.

“I was designed and built to assist the Rangers if something were to happen to Nate.” Stage replied looking at her. “What is his status?”

“He's been rendered comatose after being turned into a Avatar.” Devon replied wondering how much he could trust this new bot.

“A situation seven.” Stag replied getting quiet. “When he appears I will attempt to disable his Avatar using the Anti-virus installed in my hardware.”

“Wait.” Devon stopped him. “I thought the anti-virus he created couldn't undo the effects of the Evox virus.”

“He developed a anti-virus?” Commander Shaw asked looking at him. Taking a deep breath Devon explained what he had found out hoping not to get yelled at. “He should have informed me.”

Shaking her head she looked over at Stag she asked him. “What is the chance of success?”

“With the unfinished anti-virus, I calculate a seventeen percent chance of success.” Stag replied looking at her. “No matter the chance of success I can not go against my programming.”

“We should let him try.” Zoey said looking back at the medical pods. “If there's a chance it will work we should try it.”

“She's right.” Ravi piped in. “Seventeen percent is better then none.”

“Alright, well give it a shot, but the three of you should prepare your self to fight Nate's avatar encase it doesn't work.” Commander Shaw replied before turning and leaving the rangers to there thoughts.

  


*****

  


Appearing in a crowded parking lot. Once the energy dissipated Roxy glared at him before she asked. “Why did I have to bring you here, you could have teleported yourself.”

“You need to be of some use.” He replied walking through the parked vehicles looking for something. Not seeing what he was looking for he looked back and demanded to know. “Where is Blaze? I sent him to find the car I need.”

“Over here.” Blaze replied sounding pissed off, but when doesn't he. Waking over he spotted the sports car he had sent Blaze to locate. “Why do we even need this thing, it's not even Morph-X powered.”

“To get ride of the rangers.” Nate replied pilling out a Morph-X key. Injecting the virus infected Morph-X key it was transformed into a robotron. “The two of you always had this backwards. You think if you get enough Morph-x you can destroy the rangers, but getting rid of the rangers will make getting Morph-X much easier.”

Taking off with the robotron in tow they walked along causing chaos until finally the rangers showed up. It wasn't until they say the silver Beast bot fallowing him that Nate grumbled. “That's going to be problematic.”

“What” Roxy asked looking at him.

“I'll deal with it.” Nate replied glaring at her. “You three deal with the rangers. I'll handle the bot.”

Taking off before they could argue the bot fallowed him as the rangers started fighting the others. Once they where far enough away not to be disturbed the bot asked him. “Would you be willing to surrender for treatment”

“Um... that would be a no.” Nate replied glaring at him. “Would you be willing to surrender to be dismantled?”

“My programming will not allow that.” The bot replied raising a blaster like his own. Doing the same Nate waited for his opening. Taking off they two of them chased each other firing off blast as them went, getting close the bot tried to grab him but Nate ducked before spinning had basting the bot at point blank range. The bot was thrown back several feet before powering down.

“Well, that was easier then I thought.” Nate joked before heading back to the others. Seeing they were still fighting and more importantly they were loosing Nate leaned against a pole and informed them. “This is why I call you useless. I'd have an easier time destroying the rangers if I got rid of you and replaced you robotrons. At least it's holding it's own.”

“Just shut up and help us.” Roxy demanded glaring at him.

“Add rude to the long list of reasons to replace you.” Nate replied taking a few steps towards them. Taking his blaster out he aimed it at her, for a moment she looked a little worried before he changed his target aiming at the blue ranger who was about to hit the robotron and fired throwing him back. Getting to Roxy he grabbed her wrist and opened the new line to the Cyber Dimension. “Scrozzle, send the gigadrone.”

The creep didn't respond but he did hear some mumbling from the other end of the line. Turning around to face the rangers he heard Zoey ask. “So you really are with them?”

“What can I say, I'm a product of someone ease's will.” Nate replied with a shrug. Grinning he ordered the robotron. “Robotron, high gear.”

A moment later the the Robotron started glowing a bright blue before speeding off hitting all three rangers knocking them out of morph. Taking a few steps forward he stalled for a few seconds. Finally when he felt he had given it enough time he pointed his blaster at the rangers but before he could fire the silver beastbot stepped in front of him. Raising his ow blaster he stated. “I can not allow you to harm any organic life form.”

Walking forward he waited until they were with in arms reach of each other before asking. “Is that so?”

“Yes, that was how I was programmed.” Stag replied still ready to shoot him.

Smiling Nate chuckled before telling him. “Good.”

Spinning around he dropped to one knee before firing on Blaze and Stage did the same for Roxy. They where both blown back. Getting up he looked over at the Robotron started sparking before blowing up. Recovering Blaze asked. “What is going on.”

“I would explain it to you but you wouldn't understand.” Nate replied putting his arm on Stag's shoulder. “so, I'll just say I tricked you.”

“We still have the gigadrone.” Roxy replied grinning. A moment later a portal appeared in the sky but before a gigadrone could fall out an explosion erupted from inside it. Activating her comm Roxy demanded to know. “What the hell just happened.”

“The gigadrone detonated mid transport.” Scrozzle replied sounding annoyed. “It damaged the transporter systems, I'll need time to repair it. I can't teleport you back for a few minutes.”

“That will give us time to deal with you.” Blaze replied glaring at him.

“I don't think so.” Nate replied pulling out a something that might have been a Morph-X key. Then Stag did the same holding up there blasters they both inserted it into the grip of the blaster before calling out. “Beast power load.”

Holding out the basters a visor like panel popped out before they both continued. “and Fire.”

The next thing any of them could see was a bright gold and silver light. When it faded two new rangers stood there, Nate clad in gold and Stag still in silver. Before the rangers could respond they took off Stag going for Roxy and Nate dealing with Blaze. The two of them fought a bit different then the others using there blasters more often then not.

After about five minutes the evil Avatars fell back, pulling out there keys the were able to disappear in an energy vortex. Seeing they were gone they powered down,as Nate wondered how the rangers were going to react.

  


*****

  


Devon stood there watching as Stag and the Nate Avatar stood there looking down at the real Nate. It had been a risk bringing them here but something was off and Devon wanted to know what was going on. Finally Commander Shaw and General Burke came in and the General wanted to know. “What the hell is going on?”

For a moment the rangers tried to piece things together but it wasn't making much since. Eventually the Nate Avatar came up to them and said. “I think I should explain things.”

From that moment on all eyes were on him. “When I, Nate, realized that Roxy and Blaze were trying to create a new avatar he went down to try and disable the machine, but in case they got there before he could he uploaded the anti-virus he created into the machine.”

Looking back for a moment he seemed worried for a moment before continuing. “He however didn't expect them to pick him. Luckily even thought the anti-virus didn't stop an avatar from being created I wasn't under Evox's control. Still I knew if I tried to do something right away they would try and destroy the both of us. So I acted as if I was on there side, that gave me time to finish the programming for the Morph-X shooters. I also was able to get data on the Cyber Dimension and Scrozzle's tech.”

“Why didn't Stag inform us of his ability to morph.” Commander Shaw asked still unsure on either the Avatar or the beastbot.

“Because at the time he didn't have the ability.” He replied pulling out his blaster. “The shot I hit him with was actually a data burst. It downloaded the Morphing program in to his system. Along with a couple of other programs.”

“What is your intent here?” Commander Shaw asked crossing her arms.

“To wake up the original Nate.” He responded. “I hope finding a way to disconnect us will allow him to wake up, or finding a way to merge us back together. I'm unsure if my destruction will help him or not.”

“And how do we know we can trust you?” General Burke asked eyeing him.

“Truth is, you can't. Hell I'm not even sure I can trust myself.” He replied sounding worried. Then all of a sudden he pulled out his blaster and aimed it at the General. At the same moment Stag did the same aiming his at Avatar Nate's head. “Which is why Stag is programmed to watch over me at all time. If it looks as if I'm going to harm innocent people, he'll do what's necessary to stop me.”

“Then why isn't he doing anything now” Commander Shaw asked sounding off.

“His finger is currently not on the trigger.” Stag replied still holding strong. Dropping the blaster Avatar Nate figured his demonstration was over, and Stag did the same. After that the commander and the General back into a corner to have a privet chat. While they were doing that the rangers gave the pair another look. Nether of them had tried anything funny since they got there, but could they trust them.

After a few minutes the two of them returned and informed them. “You'll be allowed to stay for the time being, however you will be monitored at all times and if it looks as if your up to something you will be paced in a cell. Understood.”

“Understood.” He replied with a nod.

After that everyone left Avatar Nate and Stag to figure things out. As they left Roxy gave a small smile before saying. “At least well, have some help in the field now.”

“Yeah, if we can trust him.” Ravi replied as they walked away.

  


   


**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on the fly so this may or may not edit it down the line.  
> As always not beat read, all mistakes are my own. (and i feel like there are a lot of them in this one)


End file.
